


Possession

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blackmail, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Infidelity, Masturbation in Shower, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tour Bus, Touring, Twisted, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After Zac finds a compromising picture of Natalie on Taylor's phone, he uses that to his advantage and finds himself falling into a weird obsession with his brother's wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You promised," Zac whined out as Taylor looked up at him a mischievous grin on his lips. "I better not be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Zac," Taylor's voice called out from somewhere in the backstage area of the venue they were in tonight. "Could you grab my phone for me? I left it in the bus and Natalie was supposed to call me tonight," Taylor continued and this time he was in view of where Zac could see him.

"Please," he added on with a smile knowing that Zac couldn't say no to him. Especially when he smiled.

Rolling his eyes Zac got up off the couch he had been sitting on. "I swear if you touch my game while I am gone," Zac warned him knowing he had done it before and it had cost him his game.

"I won't, I promise," Taylor nodded giving Zac another smile and Zac just glared at him playfully before turning his back to him and beginning the walk outside to the bus.

Once he had the backstage door open Zac put his head down ignoring the fans who started to scream. He really didn't have time to pay attention to them right now.

Opening the bus door when he made it to the bus, Zac stepped on and quickly closed the door behind him. Starting the search for Taylor's phone. Not surprised when he found it laying on the couch that Taylor had been on reading some romance novel earlier.

Zac picked up the phone, raising an eyebrow as he saw a picture that was open. One that he was sure Taylor obviously forgot to close. There was no way in hell he'd leave a naked picture of Natalie open on his phone.

Zac wouldn't leave a naked picture of Kate open. Not that Kate sent him many nudes.

Zac knew it was wrong but he couldn't help staring at Natalie. He had never seen her nude before or even thought about it but the moment his eyes landed on her pussy which she was deliberately holding open, he bit his lip as a familiar straining built in his pants.

He was hoping it was just a reaction of seeing a naked woman after a month of not seeing Kate naked.

Closing out of the picture Zac stuck the phone in the pocket of his jeans before leaving the bus, yet again ignoring the screaming fans.

When he made it back to the dressing room Zac crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway watching Taylor playing his game.

"You promised," Zac whined out as Taylor looked up at him a mischievous grin on his lips. "I better not be dead."

"You aren't," Taylor answered as he stood from the couch, walking over to where Zac was and holding out his hand. Obviously wanting his phone now.

Smiling Zac took the phone out of his pocket, handing it over to him.

"You know," Zac sighed as Taylor walked past him to leave the room. "You really should close out your pictures before just laying your phone down."

The comment maked Taylor stop in his tracks as he looked at Zac. "The picture of Natalie?" he asked his cheeks going a lovely shade of red.

Zac nodded his head at that question.

"Fuck Zac," Taylor screeched out which Zac found almost hysterical. "Natalie will flip if she knows that you saw it. She'll stop sending me a nude picture for every day I am gone if she knows you saw it."

Zac couldn't help but smirk at Taylor's reaction. "I'll think about not telling her that I saw it," he shrugged before walking back to the couch.

Taylor came back into the room, sitting down right next to Zac. "There is no thinking about it Zac. You can't tell her," he snapped as he grabbed the controller from Zac's hand. "You can't."

"But I can," Zac smirked with a nod of his head as he reached onto the table. Picking his phone up. "I think I may just tell her right now," he spoke as his smirk grew.

Opening his contacts he began to search for Natalie's name.

Taylor grabbed Zac's phone from him quickly, holding it behind his back almost like a child would. "I'll give you anything you want Zac. Just don't tell Natalie that you saw the picture of her naked," he bargained like a man afraid to lose everything.

His words making Zac's smirk grow again.

Leaning back against the couch Zac thought about what he wanted from his brother. Though he knew what he wanted in the end. Especially after seeing that picture and wondering what it would be like to be inside of Natalie. Wondering how her pussy would feel around his cock.

"She's coming out to California," Zac began as he locked eyes with his brother. "Talk her into fucking me," he said without even thinking.

If he thought about it his logical head would win over his very horny head and he couldn't have that.

"I think it's only fair," Zac shrugged trying to play it cool. "I mean I've seen her pussy and it got me hard. I think she owes me a ride on the very thing she got hard."

"No," Taylor spat out as he shook his head rather harshly. "You are not having sex with me wife," he said before standing up. Keeping Zac's phone in his hand. "She wouldn't go for it anyway."

Glaring when Taylor said that, Zac only leaned back against the couch. "Of course she would Taylor," he sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I mean didn't you brag about how she had sex with Alex Greenwald after you first got married. She had sex with him while you watched."

Zac's comment made Taylor stop in his track again. "That was a long time ago. She was younger and we were more open in our marriage then," he defended. "Anyway she only did it because I would be watching. She wanted to make me happy."

"Then tell her you want this," Zac reasoned as he stood from the couch, walking over to where Taylor was at. "Tell her it will make you happy to watch her have sex with me. She'll want to make you happy. Natalie may be older now Taylor but she'll always desire to make you happy," Zac countered knowing Taylor couldn't deny that.

"If you don't tell her that then I will tell her I saw that picture," Zac leaned in whispering that to Taylor before grabbing his phone back from his brother.

If Zac were honest he wasn't sure what had possessed to him to make such a deal. He had just been teasing about telling her.

Maybe it was just because he was horny now.

Taylor didn't respond after Zac's last threat. Instead he just left the dressing room in a huff which made Zac happy in a very weird way.

*****

After the show that night Zac headed onto the bus to shower and change before going out to greet a few fans. Grabbing some clean clothes he headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before stripping naked.

Once he was naked he turned the water on in the shower before stepping in. A sigh escaping his lips

He was hard again for the second time that day. Though this time it wasn't because of Natalie. He just tended to get hard during shows.

The moment his hand slipped around his aching cock to take care of the problem it was Natalie he saw in his head.

He had done his best in his last masturbation session after threatening Taylor to think of his own wife. But it seemed this time his wife just wasn't going to cut it.

"Fuck," Zac hissed out harshly as he pictured Natalie's mouth around his cock. Pictured her sucking him slow almost teasing him.

Teasing him for being such a bad boy.

He wanted to be her bad boy, wanted her to tease him for it.

Moving his hand faster on his cock Zac dropped his head back as he pictured Natalie letting him take over during the blow job. Pictured her becoming submissive and letting him fuck her mouth.

God did she like it when he fucked her mouth. He could see it when she locked eyes with him.

"Natalie....fucking slut," Zac groaned out as he felt a tightening in his stomach and soon he reached his peak. The evidence of his fantasy about Natalie being washed down the drain like it was nothing.

But it was something. It was so much better than any fantasy he had of his own wife lately.

Getting out of the shower Zac turned it off before drying off quickly. Changing into his clean clothes.

He knew after his fantasy that he was going to have Natalie one way or the other. Taylor could either let him fuck her or he would just take her anyway.

He wanted Natalie and he always got what he wanted.

Opening the door of the bathroom Zac raised an eyebrow seeing Taylor standing there. He must have sensed Zac staring because he looked up from his phone, face sat in a glare.

"Natalie said she'd have sex with you," he told Zac though Zac could see him hesitating as if there were more he was about to say. "S..she doesn't want me there though. She said she gets me having some weird brother kink but she'd feel bad about having sex with you if I was there."

"Don't worry Taylor," Zac winked before passing by him. "I'll be sure to film it for you," he told him as he reached for the cowboy hat he had bought a few days ago. "I'll film me giving your wife the best ride of her life," he spoke feeling cocky now. "Maybe I'll even let her wear this hat," he laughed as he opened the door to the bus.

If Taylor said anything else to him Zac didn't hear it. Instead he closed the door, walking over to the fans who were still there.

Though as he signed autographs for them his mind was elsewhere. It was on Natalie and the fact that in a matter of days he was going to get to have sex with her.

He was going to cheat on Kate. Something he hadn't done before and it made him nervous yet gave him a thrill as well. Picking someone so close to her.

Her best friend, the person she knew and trusted like a sister.

God damn it kind of made him want it even more. Natalie was so forbidden and that was what made the upcoming encounter so exciting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Like what you see?" Natalie asked him before shutting the door. "Taylor thought you would when I showed him what I planned to wear for you."

The days after finding Natalie's picture seemed to fly by and before Zac knew it, it was eventually the last California show. The show where Taylor had told him he could have his wife afterwards.

In fact Zac was sure he hadn't even been there mentally for most of the show. He had kept zoning out, wondering and thinking of all tonight would offer to him.

Wondering about all the ways he could fuck Natalie.

Finishing the show Zac headed backstage, showering and dressing in a hurry. He knew Taylor had told Natalie during their break before the last few songs to get to the hotel and wait for him.

Natalie was waiting for him and he hoped she was anticipating this as much as he was. Obviously she had to want him in some way or she wouldn't have agreed to have sex with him. She wouldn't have agreed to anything if she didn't want it too.

"Zac," Taylor spoke bringing him out of his thoughts. "Natalie is in room 205. She just texted me and told me to tell you," he grimaced before leaving the room.

Zac knew he still wasn't happy about this arrangement but it was either this or he would tell Natalie about the picture he saw. He would tell her how Taylor left it open like the dumb ass that he is.

Smiling a big, wide smile Zac left the dressing room. Making his way outside where he stopped to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with some of the fans before going around to the other side of the venue where he took his cell phone out. Quickly dialing a cab.

He was pleased the wait wasn't long because he really didn't feel like having to wait much longer.

When the cab made it to the hotel Zac paid the driver before getting out and heading inside towards the elevators. Pressing the button he waited for the doors to open and when they did he stepped on. Hitting the button for the second floor.

The wait for the elevator to get up to the second floor seemed a lot longer than the cab ride had.

Zac could feel his heartbeat racing but he didn't have any plans on backing out of things now. Not when Natalie was waiting.

Not when he was already hard.

Zac got off the elevator when the doors opened again. Taking a deep breath he headed down to room 205.

When he got there he didn't even hesitate before raising his hand and knocking. Feeling a bit surprised at how fast Natalie opened the door for him as well as relieved.

When Zac saw her though he could feel his breath catch as he walked into the room. She was wearing a black bra and pantie set along with matching black stockings and Zac was pretty damn sure his dick just got a bit harder at the sight.

"Like what you see?" Natalie asked him before shutting the door. "Taylor thought you would when I showed him what I planned to wear for you."

Zac nodded as he looked her over again. "I definitely like what I see," he told her as he finally found his voice. "You look sexy in black," he said as he gave her a wink before walking to where Natalie was standing near the bed.

Reaching out slowly he let his hands run down her breasts. Breasts that were bigger than Kate's but to be honest Zac felt like every woman he knew had bigger breast than his own wife had.

Natalie sucked in her stomach as his hands trailed down it and he just looked at her curiously.

"I don't like my stomach," she whispered to him. "Five kids and all does not so nice things to the body."

Laughing Zac pushed her back on the bed, laying over her gently. "Your stomach is fine," he whispered back before moving down her body. His lips soon connecting with the flesh on her stomach.

For five kids she was still thin but he knew she also went to the gym when she could and found other ways to exercise.

In his opinion Natalie had nothing to worry about when it came to her looks.

Zac's kiss on her stomach made Natalie moan which only made Zac do it again though this time he let his lips trails farther down her stomach.

When he earned another moan the action was repeated again with his lips going lower on her body.

He loved how effortless this was going for him. How there were no questions being asked between them. That she like him seemed to want to get right down to business.

"Zac," Natalie whimpered out once Zac's lips reached the waistband of her panties. "I..fuck I need you to touch me."

Smirking Zac moved his head up, "I thought I already was," he stated with a wink before letting his hands tug her panties down.

He did it slow as to tease her but also so he could enjoy the view of her pussy as it was revealed to him in person now.

It looked so much better in person. Smooth and delicate.

Biting his lip Zac spread her legs open, his head slowly going between them.

Looking at Natalie, Zac watched intently as he slipped a finger inside. Liking how wet she already was for him. How wet he made her.

"Does Taylor make you this wet?" he asked her curiously not even sure why the hell he wanted to know.

He guessed if she said no he wanted to hold that over Natalie's head. Maybe Taylor's as well.

Natalie only blushed at Zac's words. "Does it matter?" she asked clearly avoiding his question. "I...I'm not asking about Kate."

"You aren't," Zac countered before moving his finger inside of Natalie. "But I'd tell you anything about her if you wanted to know," he admitted honestly.

It was bad Zac knew but he didn't feel bad for talking about his wife as he fingered her best friend. In fact talking about Kate during this act of betrayal kind of had him turned on even more.

"She's not bare like you. She has a nice little landing strip."

Zac's words made Natalie blush even more. "H...he doesn't get me this wet," she admitted and Zac smiled feeling like a kid in a candy store. "Nor do we get down to foreplay this quickly. It's usually talking and kissing. Not kissing and undressing.

Locking eyes with her Zac added a second finger. "I'm different than him," he whispered before leaning his head in closer. Letting his tongue come out he licked her once, moving his fingers faster inside of her. "So much more different than him."

"I..can...can tell," Natalie struggled to say as her hips started to move with his fingers. "I just don't understand why you wanted to have sex with me or why Taylor wanted this," she sighed softly. "I mean I always knew he had that fantasy of me fucking one of his brother but I never knew he'd actually have me do it."

Not even answering her Zac let his tongue come out again and this time he licked her more than once. Which to be honest he may have been deliberately ignoring her.

He couldn't tell her the truth but he also couldn't think of a good lie right now either, so, instead of talking he was using his tongue for better things.

Things she seemed to like anyway given how loud her moans kept getting.

Eventually though Zac moved his mouth away from her pussy, moving back up and kissing her. Letting his tongue find its way into her mouth he wanted her to taste herself on him.

As they kissed he became faintly aware of her hands working the buttons on the shirt he had on. Though when he did notice he pulled away from the kiss, lifting up so she could undo them better.

"He wanted me to fuck you because I begged him," Zac confessed giving her a partial truth. "I just wanted to see if you were as good as he always said you were."

Again it was a lie but she didn't have to know that it was.

"Well I hope I live up to your expectations then Zachary," she winked finally pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

After it was gone she reached out grabbing him by his wedding band to pull him in for another kiss and Zac had to admit that he liked the fact that she didn't seem to be stressing over Kate. Not seeming to care how much this would hurt her.

He had expected her to do that, though then again he had expected her to put up some resistance when he got here. Not already be dressed in her bra and panties.

Kissing her harder Zac let his hips move down against her. Wanting her to feel how hard she already had him, wanting her to know this was all for her and no one else.

He knew that Taylor tended to run to her after someone else had already gotten him turned on. Kate had told him as much before after Natalie cried to her and Taylor himself admitted to it as well more than once to Zac.

Natalie moaned out as his hips moved down into hers again and Zac soon felt her hands come up to undo his jeans.

Lifting up to give her better access he didn't once break the kiss. Not even when she pushed down his pants and boxers.

Instead he found a way to get out of them without hurting either of them in the process, yet still be able to kiss her.

"Zac," Natalie whimpered into his mouth as he rested his cock right at her opening, doing it to tease her. Wanting to see how much she could take before she begged him to fuck her.

Before she begged him to be inside of her.

Zac wanted his brother's wife to beg him for it. He wanted Natalie to want him.

When Natalie whimpered again Zac moved his cock up and down her opening some.

"Zac, stop teasing me," Natalie whined into his mouth before pulling away from the kiss. "I need you inside of me," she told him as they locked eyes.

Zac could see nothing but pure lust and want in her eyes. Lust and want for him.

"Please," she whispered before moving up to kiss him again.

It was when she said please that Zac gave her what she wanted. He slid inside of her, biting down on her bottom lip as he did so.

She was tight though not as tight as Kate was but still enough for Zac to like it.

"Shit," Natalie hissed out as she pulled away from the kiss again. "I..I told Taylor you'd wear a condom," she admitted as she smiled some.

Letting Zac know she wasn't all that guilty about not telling him and letting him go bare inside of her.

Looking down at her Zac started to move inside of her, being slow with his movements. "Taylor doesn't have to know I didn't use a condom," he told her before leaning down to kiss her again.

If she objected to that she didn't let him know. Instead she kissed him back her own body starting to move with his.

The more he continued to thrust in her the harder he got. Harder and faster which Natalie seemed to be wanting it hard and fast because with each thrust her moans grew louder. Her nails starting to dig into the flesh on Zac's back.

Zac was certain if she dug any deeper she'd break his skin. Which he may have liked it if she did though. Because then he'd have something to make Taylor look at for awhile. He could look at the marks and know they came from his wife.

At that idea Zac moved his lips away from Natalie's. Letting them go to the sensitive flesh around her neck where he began to kiss and suck on her skin. Wanting to mark her.

He wanted Taylor to look at her tomorrow on their day off and know that she had been with him tonight. That Zac was the one who made her orgasm tonight.

Natalie continued to moan off and on the whole time he marked her. Her hips getting faster as her nails moved down his back and he was almost certain that she did break his skin just a bit.

Knowing he'd have scratch marks tomorrow just like Natalie he'd have something to remind Taylor of their encounter together.

"Zachary," Natalie moaned out as her walls closed around him. Making him feel close to the edge himself.

The moment she reached her peak Zac slowed his movements down soon following her to his own end and her name effortlessly fell from his lips. Like it was meant to be there all along.

Laying his head on her shoulder Zac caught his breath, staying inside of her. Not wanting to move or break contact just yet.

Afraid if he did do that then it would be like this never happened. He was afraid he'd forget the best sex he had in a long time.

"That was amazing," Zac whispered as he kissed her shoulder softly. Feeling her shiver beneath him.

Natalie sighed before answering. "It was," she agreed as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

Fuck did he love it when someone played with his hair.

"I can see why Kate says you're so good," she added on with a small laugh.

Smiling at her revelation about Kate, Zac found he liked knowing that his wife bragged about him to her friends.

Moving off Natalie finally he laid beside her, pulling her into him. "Am I better than Taylor?" he asked as his lips brushed against her ear, leaving a small kiss.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Natalie asked like she was torn between answering the question or not. "I just don't think it matters if you are better than Taylor. This was just one time Zac. It was for Taylor and his kink of having me fuck one of his brothers," she told him before closing her eyes and yawning.

It was when she closed her eyes that Zac knew that was her ending the conversation. She was telling him not to pry.

He wanted to pry though just like he wanted to have sex with her again. He couldn't just have this be a one time thing.

It was too good for just one time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: He had been busy preparing to cheat then busy cheating so of course he forgot to call.

Waking the next morning Zac groaned out as he heard his cell phone ringing from somewhere in the room. His eyes opening slowly as he blinked several times. A frown appearing on his lips when he realized that Natalie wasn't beside him.

Yet he wasn't surprised that he had slept through her leaving the bed. He was a deep sleeper and could sleep through anything.

Kate had once teased him that he'd probably sleep through the birth of one of their kids these days.

"You should probably return that call," Natalie's voice sounded from somewhere in the room and Zac sat up in bed. Finding Natalie sitting at the table in the hotel room.

She was already dressed and showered. Just drinking a cup of hotel made coffee as she held his phone in her hands.

"It was Kate calling," Natalie told him confirming what he suspected because Kate was the only one who would dare call him this early in the morning.

Then again it wasn't that early for her.

Nodding Zac stood from the bed as he walked to where Natalie was. Taking his phone from her, not even caring that he was naked.

"It's probably something to do with the kids. It always is," Zac sighed as he looked down at his cell once he had it in his hands. "Like I can help her in Tulsa when I'm all the way in California."

"You never know," Natalie spoke sounding almost optimistic. "You may be able too."

Zac rolled his eyes before sitting down on the bed. Hitting to call Kate back he held the phone up to his ear as he waited for her to pick up. Not even surprised when she picked up after the second ring.

Some things with his wife never changed at all.

"Zac," Kate spoke sounding relieved which made him wonder if something serious was wrong at home. "I've been so worried about you. I didn't even hardly sleep last night," she told him his words making his eyebrow raise.

"You were worried about me?" Zac questioned her not sure why she'd be worried about him. She knew he was okay and on the road.

Last he knew no one had started death rumors about him on the internet either.

Kate sighed as if she were judging Zac's words. "You didn't call last night," she said softly. "You usually call after every concert and you didn't last night."

Now it was Zac's turn to sigh. Knowing that he had forgot to call Kate last night. But who could blame him?

He had been busy preparing to cheat then busy cheating so of course he forgot to call. But he knew he shouldn't have.

He should have found a way to check in with his wife. Should have known she'd worry if he didn't check in with her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Zac apologized not sure he felt guilty at all though. "I guess I was just too exhausted after the show to call," he lied so effortlessly.

Surprising even himself. He probably shouldn't have been so surprised given all he had done after finding that picture. It was like seeing his sister-in-law naked had made something in him awaken.

Something he hadn't even realized existed.

"Are you sure that's it?" Kate asked questioning his lie and of course she would. His wife was smart and way too good for him even if she could be a bitch.

Hell he probably deserved it when she was a bitch to him. The past few days proved how much of an asshole he could be.

Zac nodded his head though he knew Kate couldn't see him. "Yeah I'm sure that's it," he lied again wishing he felt at least a bit of guilt for lying. "I'll remember to call after the remaining shows. I promise," he told her knowing he'd do his best to keep that promise.

Afraid if he didn't that Kate may possibly kill him.

"Okay," Kate sighed before a commotion of what sounded like a child yelling happened on her end of the phone. "I have to go Zac. I think Shep broke something," she muttered before hanging up on him.

Hanging up the call as well Zac turned his head to the table where Natalie had been. A frown on his lips when he found her gone. Realizing that she must have slipped out while he was on the phone with Kate.

Which kind of made him upset though he knew it shouldn't have.

It wasn't like she was his wife or anything. She probably also had to get to Taylor which well that made him smirk because Natalie had his mark on her neck.

She'd be going back to Taylor with a hickie that Zac had given her.

Smirking at that thought Zac stood from the bed to shower and see what he could get up to today. They had a full day here before heading out to the next state for the next show.

Maybe he'd just chill and play video games though instead of going out or maybe he'd use the hotels indoor pool and swim.

A good swim could help to clear his mind.

*****

A few hours later Zac paused as he entered the swimming area. Seeing that Taylor was sitting at one of the chairs.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to his brother sitting in an empty chair across from him. "Natalie too tired to come to the pool?" Zac asked trying to insinuate that he had worn her out last night.

Yet not sure that it came out that way because while he was getting good at lying he wasn't sure he was good at trying to be smooth.

Taylor looked up from his phone as he settled Zac with a glare, "No, she's changing into her suit and then she'll be here," he answered harshly. "By the way it was nice of you to leave a mark on here. So classy there Zachary," he muttered.

His words and his actions letting Zac know that he had hit a soft spot by doing that. Which was exactly what he had intended to do in the end.

Had wanted to make Taylor tick.

"Figured you'd love it," Zac told him as once again he tried being cocky. "Your wife loved getting it."

Taylor narrowed his gaze at Zac, "Fuck you," he spoke as he sounded even more angry if that were even possible. "You're an asshole Zac."

"Yeah well so are you," Zac retorted knowing Taylor was just as bad at times.

He used to openly flaunt it when he cheated on Natalie. Was it so bad that Zac was openly flaunting that he had fucked Taylor's wife?

Did Taylor really not like a taste of his own medicine?

"I used to be,"Taylor corrected as if he had changed. Something Zac truly doubted that he had. It was Taylor and some things never changed.

Rolling his eyes Zac just fell silent and not because he didn't want to get into a public spat with his brother but because Natalie chose then to walk in. Zac swallowing hard as he took in what she was wearing and how hot she looked in her two piece blue bikini. His cock already starting to get hard.

At least he knew who he'd be thinking of when he jerked off later tonight. He'd be imagining Natalie in that bikini as well as her out of it.

Something he wanted to see again. Would even love to take her swimsuit off her.

But of course he'd have to think of a way to make it happen again. Wondered if he could blackmail Taylor just one more time?

Though he doubted it'd be so easy this time. Especially now that Taylor knew just how dirty he was playing here. If he tried the blackmail card he expected Taylor to play hard and a stubborn Taylor was so hard to crack.

So Zac knew his best bet was to somehow get to Natalie. Talk her into another round of sex.

He'd just have to get her away from Taylor somehow.

"You know you should stop visibly drooling over my wife," Taylor spat out and his words brought Zac out of his own head.

Right in time for him to notice Natalie sitting down beside Taylor. A smile on her face like she hadn't noticed how rudely Taylor had talked to him or maybe she was used to Taylor being rude by now.

"Oh Zac, I'm glad you're here," Natalie told him as she kept her smile. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out clubbing with Taylor and I tonight."

Zac raised an eyebrow at her words looking over at Taylor who was doing his best to act normal. Like he wasn't mad at Zac.

"I'm not much of a club person," Zac told her knowing he had never been down for that scene.

He just wasn't made for it like Taylor had been.

Natalie's smile faltered at his words and Zac once again raised an eyebrow. Almost feeling like Natalie wanted him there.

Maybe he wasn't the only one who wanted a round two and this was her way of trying to tell him that. Maybe that was why Taylor was such a fucking asshole towards him...well besides the fact that Zac had marked his wife.

Letting out a sigh Zac ran a hand through his hair. "I'll think about it," he told her honestly. Knowing for her he'd do that.

He'd do anything really.

Also he'd do it to make Taylor angry too since it was already working. It was kind of fun pissing Taylor off so much.

"Good," Natalie smiled again her full smile this time. Zac feeling more confident that his mind was made up. He may not have liked clubbing but he'd go.

He'd go because Natalie wanted him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: He wanted to be the hunter and Natalie his prey. He wanted to possess Natalie.

Standing at the bar in the crowded club Zac drank the beer he had bought himself. Watching as Natalie and Taylor danced on the dance floor.

Almost wishing he hadn't come. Was even thinking he had read Natalie all wrong since she was not even paying him any attention and all he wanted from her was her attention.

He wanted her attention and her affection and she was giving that all to Taylor right now.

"You come here all by yourself?" a voice spoke and Zac turned his head to see some blonde chick beside him. From the way she was dressed Zac could tell she had dressed with the intentions of not going home alone and it just stunned Zac that she was talking to him.

Making him wonder if she wanted to get to know him, possibly leave this club with him.

Something which Zac was wary on because besides Natalie he had never cheated on Kate. Didn't really want too again unless it was with Natalie. Just with her.

Which made him pathetic, so damn pathetic.

Zac forced a smile as he shook his head before looking back at Natalie and Taylor. "I came with my brother and his wife," he admitted which again probably made him pathetic.

Even more so that he was talking about how he came to a club with his brother and sister-in-law.

He should have just lied, made himself look cool.

The blonde nodded her head as she stepped just a bit closer to Zac. Like she wasn't deterred by how uncool he had made himself look.

"And you are just going to stand here at the bar moping as they dance on the dance floor?" she asked him as she arched her eyebrow.

Her words making Zac blush. Hating how apparent it was that he was indeed moping.

"No," Zac told her with a smirk trying to act cool. "I just haven't had someone ask me to dance yet," he told her implying he'd dance with her if she asked.

He may not leave the club with her but he would give her a dance. He could at least do that, he had that much faith in himself.

The blonde seemed to light up at that, "Then how about dancing with me handsome?" she asked and yep Zac knew she was laying it on thick. Which would normally be a turn off but again it was just a dance.

That and maybe Natalie would see. Maybe she'd get jealous of it if she did indeed want a round two of sex. So, yeah he'd accept this offer to dance.

"I'll dance with you," Zac said accepting her offer. "On one condition, that you tell me your name."

"My name is Ginger," the blonde offered and Zac smiled though deep inside he swore he had never met someone whose name didn't match her until now.

This woman didn't look like no Ginger. She looked more like a Roxanne or a Trisha. Not a Ginger.

"Well Ging," Zac muttered as he extended his hand out to her. "Lead me out onto the dance floor."

Ginger giggled she literally giggled as she took Zac's hand. Obeying what he had told her as she lead him out to the dance floor where once there they began to move to the music.

Zac not sure he had ever danced so raunchy in his life. Yet he also found he didn't mind it though he'd much rather be doing this with Natalie.

He'd rather it be her who was pressed against his crotch. Feeling the evidence of his arousal because god damn it was he aroused even if he was sure he didn't want to have sex with Ginger.

It was just the way she was dancing with him. The way she was grinding on him, like she knew what she was doing. Like she was a hunter and somehow unknowing he was her prey. Which was funny since that was how he wanted to be with Natalie.

He wanted to be the hunter and Natalie his prey. He wanted to possess Natalie.

Which was fucked up because it had just been a naked picture and one night of sex that had got him this way. Got him acting like one of those creeps in real life crime stories and he wasn't that.

He was just in extreme lust.

Zac wasn't sure how long he had been dancing with Ginger when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned away from Ginger. Surprised to see Natalie standing there looking a mixture of amused and maybe a tad bit angry.

Anger that Zac hoped was spurned on by lust and her own want for him.

"I think I am going to steal you away," Natalie told him as she grabbed his arm, dragging him away from Ginger without her or him being able to tell Ginger.

Not that Zac was complaining or anything. It wasn't like he had been all there when he was dancing with her. He had been thinking of Natalie the entire time.

Even if he knew he shouldn't have been. Knew it was wrong but lately everything that was wrong felt so damn right.

"But my friend," Zac whined when Natalie lead him to the bar. Both of them sitting on stools. "Ginger is going to wonder where I went," he sighed trying to find Ginger on the crowded dance floor.

Wanted to see if Ginger had even noticed he was gone. After all it was Ginger who had pursued him. She had been the one to ask him to dance.

Natalie rolled her eyes after ordering them both drinks. "Ginger will be just fine," she retorted sounding as amused and angry as she had looked earlier.

"But she wanted to dance with me," Zac whined again knowing he sounded like a petulant child but Natalie was probably used to petulant children.

She had five children now.

Natalie again rolled her eyes as she narrowed Zac with a glare. "She was literally fucking you on the dance floor," she scolded him. "What friend would I be to Kate if I let you cheat with that woman?" she asked.

Her words making Zac bite his tongue to ask what friend she was to Kate to have sex with him last night. What kind of friend enjoyed fucking their friends husbands? Not too many that he knew. But then again she was Taylor's wife so maybe this all went back to his brother.

A brother who seemed to be missing in action right now.

"Where is Taylor?" Zac asked right as their drinks came and instead of answering him right away Natalie took a long drink.

Her actions letting Zac know that wherever he was Natalie didn't like it and whatever happy place they were in earlier they were no longer in it.

That was the typical routine for his brother and his sister-in-law.

"He left with some friends," Natalie finally answered as she swallowed her drink and now everything made sense.

Zac understood perfectly why Natalie was so upset. Taylor was with his Los Angeles friends who weren't the best people and so much for Taylor telling him he wasn't an asshole. If he weren't an asshole he'd still be here with his wife not off with friends who were sketchy.

Frowning Zac took a drink of the drink Natalie had ordered him. Surprised at how well he liked the fruity drink. "I'm sorry," he apologized after he had swallowed. "My brother is an asshole."

"He's only an ass anymore when he is in California," Natalie told him with a sigh. "Everywhere else he is fine."

Zac looked at her skeptically not sure he believed a word she was saying. Though she seemed content. Content enough that he believed she believed her own words and wasn't that good enough?

He guessed it would have to be.

"Yeah, yeah," Zac spoke dismissively before taking another drink of the fruity concoction. "So how about ditching this place after we finish our drinks?"

"And go back to the hotel?" Natalie questioned him sounding like she wanted to be anywhere but at their hotel right now.

Zac shook his head no, "We can go anywhere you want," he told her honestly knowing he'd go anywhere she wanted to go.

He'd be what his brother wasn't being right now and that was attentive of Natalie.

Natalie smiled as she took a drink of her own drink again. "Then we'll leave after these drinks are gone," she told him and Zac couldn't help but return her smile. Knowing that he was happy that clearly he had made her smile.

Something Taylor never seemed to like to do since he was so often making her frown. Regardless of whatever she said about him only being this way in California.

Zac knew that was a lie, he was around Taylor a majority of the god damn time. Knew his brother was always a godforsaken asshole.

It was just how Taylor was made and had been since day one. Everyone who met Taylor knew it.

Even some people who hadn't met him knew it as Zac did sometimes read fan gossip sites. Knew some fans knew how Taylor really was.

Yet they still seemed to adore his brother as if knowing that Taylor was an asshole made him even more lovable.

Shaking his head though he came out of his thoughts long enough to finish his drink so that he and Natalie could go wherever it was that she wanted to go.


End file.
